Missing Kyle
by SpongeFan257
Summary: Stan's in a terrible crisis and it's all to do with his Super Best Friend, Kyle. Stan is recalling what had exactly happened to cause this emotional breakdown. Rated M for character death, and language (but not so much language). Also, the kids are twelve years old. References to Stendy, Candy and Style. Read and Review.


_Hey guys. So yeah, I decided to write a more tragic story, and it's all about Stan and Kyle. I don't know if it's good, so please tell me what you think._

_Also, I'm not that good at writing about funerals, so bear with me..._

* * *

Stan hated himself. He had hoped for the better, but nothing seemed to go right for the twelve-year-old; Wendy had broken up with him about a week ago, and he had recently lost his Super Best Friend Kyle Broflovski. Everything seemed to be crumbling down around him, and he believed that it was all his fault.

"_Come on, Stan! Let's play tag!" _That was the last game that Stan Marsh had played with his Super Best Friend, Kyle Broflovski.

"_Dude!" _Andthat was the last thing that Kyle had ever said before he was severely injured.

Kyle had said that while standing in the middle of the road, which was empty… until a car quickly swerved around the bend and ran him over. Stan was relieved that Kyle didn't die straightaway, but still felt bad for what Kyle had suffered.

Stan remembered going to Hell's Pass Hospital with Kyle's parents to see Kyle. The day seemed a bit more slower before he went. Stan couldn't bring himself together after Kyle was run over. He was a mess; crying everyday, wishing that Kyle would knock on the door saying that he was all better. But instead, his best friend had to stay in the hospital for days before Stan had been finally permitted by Kyle's parents to see him, mostly because the Jew had been requesting for Stan's presence ever since, yet was ignored by his parents' constant worry for his well-being.

* * *

_Stan made it into the room in which Kyle was being held. The room itself was like a regular hospital bed, but Kyle being the one in the bed made it seem as if the room was a prison cell._

"_Kyle!" Stan made his way to Kyle's side, and took his hand in his. Kyle looked pale, and the heart rate monitor beside him was showing a heart rate slower than usual, indicating that Kyle was in a bad condition._

"_Stan…" Kyle's voice managed to slur out in the state that he was._

"_Are you OK?"_

_Kyle's lip slightly curved upward, "Well… you're… here…" he gasped._

_Stan smiled slightly at the compliment. "How long do you think you'll be here?" he asked, his free hand starting to twitch nervously._

_Sheila, who had been watching the scene with Gerald, took a step toward the preteen, "Stan, sweetie… we have some bad news for you…"_

_Sheila then burst into tears, and Gerald went to comfort her, "We afraid that Kyle won't – he can't – he's not…" he tried to finish his wife's announcement, but also ended up sobbing mildly, leading Ike to approach Kyle and Stan._

_Kyle turned Stan's attention over to him, "I'm not gonna be alive much longer, Stan…"_

_Stan looked over at his friend, "Dude…"_

"_Stan, it's my time to go on to the next life…" Kyle informed his friend with a tear rolling down his cheek, "…if there is a next life."_

"_There is, Kyle." Sheila nodded, still upset, "You'll be in a place with other nice friendly Jewish people."_

"_NO!" Stan yelled, startling the Broflovskis, "Kyle, you won't die. You CAN'T die on me now! We were gonna go through high school together, and maybe even college together, and…"_

"_Now you have a future that you can control." Kyle pointed out weakly, "I won't be in your way."_

_Stan sighed sadly, "Don't talk like that. I saved your life once, and I'll be able to do it again! All we need is to-"_

_Stan felt Kyle's other hand rest on top on the hand that was already holding Kyle's other hand, "It's alright. The doctors have done everything they can to help."_

_Stan could feel himself tearing up, tears already gushing out uncontrollably, "Please, dude… please…"_

"_Kyle…" Ike quietly muttered as his parents approached him, "Don't go…"_

"_I have to, Ike. But before I go, I want you all to know that I love you all. And Stan…" Kyle looks over to Stan again, and Stan stares into Kyle's teary eyes with his own, "Thanks for being such a wonderful friend all my life. I will forever love you for your long-lasting loyalty to me…"_

"_But, Kyle, you're-" Stan wanted to respond, but it was too late. The heart rate monitor stopped, indicating that Kyle was officially dead._

"_Oh, Gerald," Sheila sobbed, "Our little bubbeh's dead!"_

_Gerald gave his wife a comforting embrace, "I know honey." He looked up, "But at least he's in a better place."_

_Stan's still looking at Kyle, not paying attention to the world around him; he's still holding Kyle's hand, only making him cry harder, "Kyle…"_

_Ike put a hand on Stan's shoulder, "Come on, dude. We should go…"_

_Stan watched as Ike left the room with his bawling parents. He noticed how he wasn't crying, but he is likely just as sad as he is. Stan left the room, and before he closed the door, he whispered, "I'll miss you… all my life."_

* * *

_About three days later, Stan attended Kyle's funeral with his parents and Shelly. He looked around and saw that nearly everyone that knew Kyle had attended the funeral, and even Eric Cartman and Wendy Testaburger. The two had been quick to find Stan, leaving their families._

"_Stan!" Wendy cried out._

_Stan, however, was occupied in his own thoughts. He was going to talk about Kyle during the ceremony, and was still a little short was what to say, mostly due to being too depressed over Kyle's death to even concentrate. If only he could see Kyle again…_

"_STAN!" Cartman cried, even louder than Wendy had done._

"_What is it, Fatass?" Stan asked._

"_Wendy's talking to you!"_

_Wendy then got Stan's attention and spoke again, "Are you OK?" she asked._

_Stan sighed. It was obvious that he wasn't, but as Wendy was his girlfriend, he was always open to her affection, especially at a time like this, "I just feel that I could have done something to save Kyle!" Stan could feel himself getting angry at himself, "I should have at least tried to push him out of the damn street."_

_Wendy stopped Stan's anger by putting her hands on his shoulders, making him less tense, "It wasn't your fault, Stan. But he's gone now, so you just have to live on!"_

_Stan slapped his girlfriend's hands away having been taken aback by her shockingly unhelpful advice, "NO! It's NOT alright! I could have SAVED him! Don't you two get it?" He saw that everyone was making their way into the synagogue to start the ceremony, "Now we better go."_

* * *

_The funeral was basically like any normal funeral. Stan had only been there for a little while and already it felt like hours to him. Mentally, he thought that he last saw Kyle years ago, and slowly Death was creeping behind them hoping to take him away. Stan turned to the other friend next to him. Cartman was rather tolerable during the ceremony, as he did not make a snide remark to Kyle's religion or even the fact that he was in a synagogue. He seemed rather intrigued as to what was being said about Kyle. Stan was impressed, but thought that it was possibly a play so he could pull a big joke at the end. Wendy, on his other side, looked fairly clam. She did have a reason to, but to Stan he found it completely disrespectful, for Kyle and Wendy were good friends in class and always helped each other out on projects and homework. If anything, Wendy and Kyle were practically in a relationship._

"_I believe the parents have a few words to say about Kyle." The minister announced._

_Sheila and Gerald went to the front of the synagogue while Sheila cleared her throat, "Kyle has always been our little bubbeh. He was the perfect child a Jewish couple could ask for; he always did his homework, he was one of the most intelligent in his class, and he even spent every day having fun with his friends. He may have nearly sacrificed himself before as well as go to extreme lengths to get his own way which made us angry, but it's painful for us to accept the fact that the Lord has decided to end our son's life at such a young age, and we can only wish that he is up there in Heaven, looking down upon us and smiling, wanting us to try to move on." Sheila then picked out a clean tissue from her pocket to blow her nose, and proceeded to sit down with Gerald._

_Stan quietly snorted in disbelief at Sheila wanting them to move on. Sheila had broken down, clearly not even trying to move on from this. She was stabbed. She may have been a thorn in Kyle's backside (and even Stan's on occasion), but she did care deeply about her son, and would probably go through any length just to make sure that the bastard that ran him over got what he deserved. Stan also swore he saw a tear on Cartman's face, but quickly turned away from the fat preteen when he caught him._

"_Oh, can I say something?" Eric suddenly interrupted with his stubby hand in the air. Stan knew that this was his opportunity to insult Kyle._

_Cartman made his way to the front as fast as his body fat would let him. Stan put his head in his hands while Wendy watched him curiously, wanting to see what would happen. Cartman pulled out several pieces of paper from his pocket, placing them in some sort of order and straightening them out, "Now, what do I have to say about my friend Kahl… I have such wonderful things to say about him, like…" Eric looked around the room, with faces of sadness looking straight at him, looking at him as if he was going to say something good about Kyle, but as Stan knows, he won't. Wendy, however, seemed to be encouraging Cartman to continue for a reason that Stan is unaware of. Cartman saw Wendy's encouragement and pressed on, facing Kyle's casket, "Well, he… he… I…" looking at the casket, the boy then began to cry. "I miss him so much! I know I always insulted him for being a filthy Jew but now I feel like it was all for nothing! I'm sorry, Kahl! I'm sorry for everything offensive I've ever said to you! I wish I could make it up to you somehow!" He then ran back to his seat, where he was comforted by Wendy and his mother._

_Stan swore Cartman was lying, but looking at the tears and how upset he had been, maybe Cartman was actually sorry for treating Kyle like crap. Kyle always hated Cartman for this, and without Stan by his side, he would have lost it years ago._

"_Stan, you should go say something." Wendy suggested to Stan, and it's not a bad idea._

_Stan raises his hand, "I have a few things to say about Kyle."_

_Stan made his way to the front, and was given whispers of encouragement by his mother, and Kyle's parents. Nobody else said a word. "Hello everyone. What can I say about my friend Kyle Broflovski? Well, he was the best Super Best Friend a guy like me could me could ever have. He made me who I am today, but now I'm not even sure if I even know who I am anymore because he's not by my side, laughing along with me. We did everything together. We went on wacky adventures that may have seemed virtually impossible, but we both had high hope that helped us on our journey. I always went to him whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on, and he would come to me whenever he needed some comforting. I loved him like a brother, because we stuck with each other through thick and thin. We were never that far apart, and because of this I don't know how I'll cope without him in my life. I do wish that I could have saved him if I had the chance, because he wouldn't be dead if I did something to stop him! I want Kyle back!" Stan began to cry, overwhelmed by both the loss of Kyle and the fact that he was in front of many people, most of which didn't even know him, but they were shedding tears at what the preteen had to say. Stan's mother went up to Stan and carried him back, making his dad groan. Stan remained on his mother's lap for the rest of the ceremony, where he cried himself to sleep._

* * *

_After the ceremony, Stan was woken up and met up with Wendy and Cartman. They were both holding hands, and Wendy seemed to be angry at Stan._

"_What the hell, Stan?" she asked, "You went to Kyle for everything? What about me? Was I not good enough all those times you were upset? You always want Kyle! When I try to comfort you you always make me back off and yell at me like I've done something wrong. I'm your goddamn girlfriend!" she took a quick glance at Cartman, "At least I was anyway…"_

_Stan held his hands up, "Wait… you're dumping me for HIM?!"_

"_You never listened to her, Stan." Cartman began, "And Wendy could only take so much of your crap before she left you for good."_

"_And Eric's more confident with who he is than you are with yourself!" Wendy then strolled off with her new boyfriend in tow, "Good luck getting over things from now on, Stan!"_

_Stan felt like crying again. His girlfriend, the only other friend he trusted, had dumped him. God, it hurt. "No…"_

* * *

Now finished from remembering the past couple days, Stan was sat down on the kitchen floor, holding a half-empty bottle of beer, while two empty bottles sat beside him. By now his parents had already grown accustomed to his drinking habit, and had tried several times to get him off, but failed every time. Sharon watched her son carefully, afraid of his next move. She had seen him drink a lot of beer since the funeral, and at this point had no idea how to hold her son back.

"Kylllleee…" Stan slurred, "Commmeee back tooooo meee…."

"Stan?" Sharon walked over to Stan and examined him, "Are you OK?"

"You t-tell m-m-me." Stan pointed at his mother, "Is KYLE O-OK?"

"Honey, you know that he's gone, don't you?"

Stan only got up from where he sat, unknown where he was going to go. But as he took a step toward his mother, he collapsed on the ground right away.

Sharon bent down and put two fingers on Stan's chest, checking for a heartbeat, "Stan? STAN! Can you wake up?"

"Mom…" Stan managed to say before his eyes shut once again.

* * *

_Bit of a surprise ending. Is he dead? Is he alive?_

_I do like Stan, so please don't feel like I'm bashing on the character,OK? I found this very sad to write, especially the hospital flashback. _


End file.
